Grudge Match
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.10 |number=121 |released=* 18 May 2020 *8 September 2020 *13 September 2020 *12 October 2020 *24 October 2020 *1 November 2020 *20 November 2020 *22 November 2020 *2 December 2020 |previous=Yolanda Do Right |next=Panicky Apple Blossom }} Grudge Match is the tenth episode of the fifth series. Plot Jessicake is working on the Italian Railway when she reunites with Spaghetti Sue. While they and Lyn Gweeni are talking, a beach ball flies in and Spaghetti Sue decides to try a game of Keepy-Uppy. Jessicake accidentally knocks the ball into the water, but is retrieved by Carlo Coffee Pot and the game continues until Spaghetti Sue knocks it into one of Gino Gelati's trucks. Although Jessicake says they were supposed to keep the ball up in the air, Spaghetti Sue doesn't care as she still got it into the truck. Spaghetti Sue and Jessicake compare their love of games, so they decide to compete in some. They start by racing to see who can deliver their loads first, which Spaghetti Sue initially starts to win after Jessicake becomes too distracted by the sights of Italy; Jessicake however picks up speed and the race is a draw when they first deliver their trucks. However, Jessicake beats Spaghetti Sue on the journey back to the docks by a buffer. Spaghetti Sue convinces Jessicake to race against her again, so as to be given a chance to beat her. This time, Spaghetti Sue is able to beat Jessicake. Although she boasts about being the greatest, Lyn Gweeni points out to her that she and Jessicake are tied because they've both won something. Spaghetti Sue decides that they have a test of strength, which Jessicake accepts. While they are both pulling their trucks, Spaghetti Sue accidentally snaps her coupling and is sent racing onto the edge of the rail dock. Bravely, Jessicake has herself uncoupled and is able to pull Spaghetti Sue to safety. Spaghetti Sue is shocked at what Jessicake did, to which Jessicake states that there are more important things than winning. Spaghetti Sue confesses about her competitive nature being because she has wanted to beat Jessicake in something ever since Jessicake beat her in the Great Railway Show. However, she can see that being friends with Jessicake is more important. She then states about delivering some more trucks with Jessicake, while also offering to show her some shortcuts with great views. Characters *Jessicake *Spaghetti Sue *Lyn Gweeni *Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Carlo Coffee Pot *Gino Gelati (cameo) *Yvonne Scone (stock footage cameo) *Lynne Spring (stock footage cameo) *Crown Jules (stock footage cameo) *Connie Console (stock footage cameo) *Arturo Sombrero (stock footage cameo) *Macy Macaron (stock footage cameo) *Pinkie Cola (stock footage cameo) *Shady (stock footage cameo) *Sara Sushi (stock footage cameo) *Tippy Teapot (stock footage cameo) *Three Mainland Shopkins (stock footage cameo) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Higgins as Spaghetti Sue *Monica Lopera as Lyn Gweeni *Kate Murphy as Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Doug Erholtz as Carlo Coffee Pot and the Crowd Locations *Italy **Bay of Silence **Verona **The Italian Goods Yard *The Mainland (stock footage) **The Great Railway Show Yard (stock footage) Trivia *Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the fifth series. *Stock footage from The Great Race is used. *This episode marks the first time Kate Higgins voiced Spaghetti Sue, taking over from Abby Trott. *This episode marks the first time Sara Sushi, Shady, Lynne Spring, Arturo Sombrero, Tippy Teapot, the Mainland Shopkins (albeit as non-speaking roles in stock footage) and Carlo Coffee Pot appeared in an episode. Sara Sushi herself will reappear in All Tracks Lead to Fuji. *This marks Spaghetti Sue, Shady, Lynne Spring, Arturo Sombrero, Tippy Teapot, The Mainland Shopkins, and Carlo Coffee Pot's only appearances in the fifth series. *Jessicake saving Spaghetti Sue from falling off the ferry dock is similar to how she was saved by Yvonne Scone in The Great Race. *On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with The Other Big Shopkin. *This is the last episode produced by Mattel Creations before they were renamed to Mattel Television starting from Shop Team to the Rescue! onwards. Goofs *In the very first shot, one of the yard lamps on the left-hand side of the yard (viewer's perspective) is floating. *When Spaghetti Sue shouted "Goal!" it is out of sync. In Other Languages Category:Episodes